lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Beat the High Costa Rica
"How to Beat the High Costa Rica" is the first segment of the sixth episode of Season 1 of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. It is the fourth episode of Season 1 to air on the syndicated Disney Afternoon block. It aired on September 29, 1995, along with "Swiss Missed". Plot Pumbaa wakes up from his sleep and asks Timon for his "jammies". After searching through their suitcase, Timon realizes that Pumbaa does not even have jammies. Meanwhile, in a plane flying overhead, Criminal Quint leaps down with a suitcase containing his loot. His parachute only affects the suitcase and he plummets as the case blows into Timon and Pumbaa's campsite and replaces theirs. Pumbaa begs his pal to get his favorite blanket from the suitcase. But after Timon looks inside, he becomes excited to see the cash. After seeing the dollar signs and thought bubbles above Timon's head, Pumbaa becomes suspicious. Timon hides the money and attempts to leave the country, only to get tripped by a tree stump which makes him accidentally let go of the suitcase and make it open by itself, with Pumbaa realizing that it is exactly $1,290,000 and it does not belong to them. Criminal Quint shows up to claim his suitcase. Timon, being skeptical, asks Quint about the contents. The criminal easily tells the exact dollar amount in the case and shows that his name is printed on the luggage tag, which Timon takes as proof. Timon only accepts that Quint is really the owner after showing a wanted poster for identification, but he still begrudgingly relinquishes it. Criminal Quint gives them a reward of one dollar and rushes away. While Pumbaa is happy for doing the right thing, Timon angrily snatches the dollar from the warthog, saying that they cannot buy anything with a single dollar. On the other hand, Pumbaa buys a $1 newspaper with their reward. On the front page, they see Criminal Quint's face and an article about his theft of the case. Pumbaa says that going to the police is the right thing to do but Timon tells him that, by returning the luggage to Quint, they have become accompanists. The meerkat tells him that the right thing to do would be to get the money back themselves. Timon and Pumbaa attempt to enter Criminal Quint's house in Tennessee by first acting as a salesman. After that fails, Timon and Pumbaa disguise themselves as a baby to steal the loot, but Timon accidentally detonates a grenade. Their final plan is to enter as Santa and a reindeer. They try to give him toys, but after he tells them that it is still June, they leave, taking the toys and suitcase with them. After realizing that there is no reindeer named Pumbaa, Quint chases after them, until they are cornered at a cliff edge. Timon tosses the suitcase over the edge and Quint catches it. The meerkat reveals to Quint, who is standing in the air, that the case is actually their luggage. The criminal plummets into the prison below and becomes a convict. At a beach, Timon and Pumbaa relax surrounded by expensive treasures such as a statue and a boat. Pumbaa wants to make sure that Timon returned the cash. Though Timon claims their fortune is due to the reward being so high, Pumbaa sees that everything they bought is exactly $1,290,000 worth of stuff, which Timon claims is ironic. The episode ends on Timon's smile turning into a frown as he hears sirens coming closer. Voice cast Starring *Quinton Flynn as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa Guest Starring *Corey Burton as Criminal Quint *Dee Bradley Baker as the newspaper boy Appearances Trivia *There's a reference to The Lion King when Timon and Pumbaa run into a cliff when Criminal Quint was chasing them. Pumbaa tells Timon he has to do something and Timon replies, "What do you want me to do, dress in drag and do the hula?" just like when Timon and Pumbaa distract the hyenas while Simba and Nala go find Scar. Media How to Beat the High Costa Rica & Swiss Missed|The full episodes of "How to Beat the High Costa Rica" & "Swiss Missed" Category:Media Category:Episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa: Season 1